


Witch's Brew

by Missy



Category: The Munsters
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Makeover, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Marilyn's concern about her homely looks drives her to ask for the ultimate favor from Aunt Lily - a makeover!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Witch's Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts).



“Aunt Lily, I think it’s time.”

Lily’s eyes widened with delight at Marilyn’s words, spoken suddenly over the top of a fashion magazine. “Oh Marilyn. You know you’re beautiful inside…”

“Well, that’s fine, but the spring formal’s tonight and I need my outside to match my inside for once.” 

Lily nodded firmly. “Head to the bathroom and we’ll get to work!”

** 

The number of tinctures Lily had in the bathroom would have alarmed a non-Munster due to their color and the alarming glugging sounds they made as they were swished about in the bottle. But Marilyn braved their application. She was washed and dried and pumiced with stones, then rinsed again.

Then Aunt Lily plugged her into her electric chair. Marilyn took her usual ten volts and increased them to eleven. She wanted to look different this time!

Aunt Lily applied layers of dramatic makeup to her face. Black arched eyebrows, dramatic red lips that stood out on her corpse-pallid body. 

The end result made Marilyn look less like her vampire family and more like a witch. Her face was wrinkled over heavily, and several warts bloomed upon her face. There were bags under her eyes where none had been, and her blond hair had frizzled out into a lovely and wonderfully shapeless shocks. A shapeless tunic and a big broom and she’d be the belle of the ball.

Marilyn let out a cry of delight, patting her hair and staring at her own face in the mirror with astonished delight. She was normal at last! “I’m stunning!” remarked Marilyn.

“Just gorgeous!” said Lily. “But be careful, the dye will wash out in the rain, and I’m afraid I can’t predict how long Grandpa’s potions will last…”

“It’s all right, Aunt Lily,” said Marilyn. “It’s like you said – I’m beautiful inside, too.”

Lily squeezed her niece. “That’s right. Now go knock those boys off their feet!”

Marilyn vowed to herself she'd do just that.


End file.
